The Slytherin Potter
by Slytheren-Ryous-girl
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter had an unknown twin that went to hogwarts and got sorted into slytherin? And she made friends eith Draco Malfoy? Find out if you read on!
1. Chapter 1

Note:do not own anything sadly. :( Btw way I am a little new at this so thee might be some grammer and spelling mistakes but only good reveiws please.

The sorting ceremony was almost over at hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. There was just one student standing between Proffeser Dumbledore and Proffeser Mcgonagall. She was obviously 14, so that means a transfer student, had wavy raven black hair that if the ligh hit properly you could see the raven blue in it, pale tan skin, green eyes and soft pink lips.  
>"Now we will continue with the sorting with our one transfer student. Lyla Potter!" Proffeser Mcgonagall said excitedly.<br>Wispers broke thrrough the hall.  
>"Did she say Lyla Potter?"<br>"But for her to be she would have to be Harry's twin!"  
>"You never told us you had a sister Harry!" Ron exclaimed.<br>"I didn't know!" Harry said defensivly.  
>"Yes Yes I know there is some confusion as to what is going on so before she is sorted I will tell you all about ."Dumbldore said.<br>"She is infact Harry's twin. The reason why nobody knew abut her even Voldemort is because she was in the next room of the Potters house sleeping soundly that night so many years ago. And when myself, Mernerva and hagrrid went to see harry we found her to, untouched and unharmed. We had decided that we would send her off to Canada for 13 years well still staying in touch with her, so she would know who she is come back here to learn with her brother already quit knolegd in magic from her old school. Now on with the sorting. if you will Lyla." Said the old proffeser.  
>Lyla sat on the stool.<br>"Oh another Potter are you?" The hat said "Yes now move along I don' have all day!" Lyla said. Some were taken back by how she did not have her brothers kind voice.  
>"Oh touchy are we? you are even harder place than your brother!".<br>So she sat there. Five mineuts went by and she was getting annoyed.  
>"Have oyu made a decision yet? hearing you go on and on about wich house I should be in is giving me a headache.!" Lyla said. Again she was left to wait with no reply. 10 mineuts, 20 mineuts and the after 30 hole mineuts to were Lyla was almost falling asleep did the hat say somthing.<br>"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat.  
>An enormuis roar of cheering went on at the Slytheri table.<br>"HA WE GOT A POTTER TO NOW!" One of the slytherins screamed as Lyla with a smirk on face made her way to her table.  
>Harry, Hemione and ron all had there mouths held open as everyone else in the hall was also surprised to the out come.<br>"But she my sister! How?" Harry exclaimed "I don' know harry but it is surpriseing" Said hermione matter-of -factly.  
>"This is insane! How can she be a Slytherin?" Ron was even more confused than harry.<br>After everyuone calmed down and Dumbldore was finished talking about the triwizard tourdement and introudeuced the other schools the feast was served. And over at the Slytherin table Lyla was making a new friend.  
>"Lyla Potter but of course you already know that." Lyla said with a smirk to Draco Malfoy.<br>"Daco malfoy." He held out his hand, like he did with at the beging of year one, attemping again to get a potter as a friend. And to his luch she took it. Her hand was cold like his.  
>"You know i never thought I would see a potter in Slytherin."<br>"well from what i've read and heard I am nothing like my 'brother' in fact I think he sounds like a praty little git!"  
>"Hey, me too!"<br>They continued to talk through out dinner while the golden trio watched from the griffendore table.  
>"hey look Harry your sis is getting friendly with Malfoy!" Ron praticly yelled although harry was right there.<br>"What? When I get a chance to talk to her I better tell her about Malfoy!" harry said. and just then Dumbledore stood up.  
>"I just had a magnificint Idea! Why don't Harry and Lyla have therre first connversation right here right now." He exclaimed.<br>Harry Prcticly jumped of his seat o meet his sister while Lyla got up grabing a green apple and walked over to the iddle of the great hall with a rather bored expression.  
>"Hi Lyla! I can't belive I have a twin sister!"<br>Lyla took a bite of her apple and said "Hi I can't belive I'm related to you." She meant it to be an insault but harry ook as a compliment.  
>"I know right! But I got some addvice for you. You should stay away from Malfoy he isn't that well you know civil."<br>"Umm who are you to say who I can hang out with and who I can't?" Lyla exclaimed a bit angerly and annoyed.  
>"Well I'am your brother and I hust want to keep you safe so please stay away from him for me?"<br>"What? No I will not stay away from him!" She Now yelled angerly while dumbldore sat there smiling.  
>" You will stay away from him, infact I forbid you to go around him Lyla! He is vile and nasty and I will not lose my some of my only family!" Harry yelled back. At this Lyla droped her apple and lunged at harry knocking him to the floor.<br>She was now on top of him cleanching at his unifrom furious! "You will NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I don't care if oyu are my brother! I can protect myself and I don't need you!" Lyla exclaimed! And this when draco stepped in and pulled her off of harry and brought her back to there table were hse now sneered and glared at Harry who sat at his table angery with his sister but also a little embarassed.  
>"Well I see that didn't go as planed! So off to bed chip chip." Dumbldoe explained.<br>Everyone went of to bed a little shooken of what just happened.

Note: how do you like? please reveiw! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Do not own anything harry potter i am simply justg recreating it! so back off if yuou belive othewise.

The next morning Lyla walked into the great hall with draco at her side. But just as she was walking in the golden trio came up beside her. 'Great' She thought sarcasticly.  
>"Listen, Lyla, I know we got off on the wrong foot. But I would really like us to get along, and i want to protect you so please stay away from Malfoy and-" Harry was saying but was cut short.<br>"I'm right here you know that potter?" Draco said.  
>"Harry save it! okk? I don't like you and i will hang around Draco all I want so please just leave alone!" Lyla said with a sneer to show she was obviously annoyed.<br>"But ly-" Harry started but it was to late she was already at the Slytherin table.  
>"It's ok mate. It's not tha great having syblings anyway." Ron said.<br>"Yeah but I have never had a brother or a sister before! And shes my twin and I just met her and she already hates me!".

Snape walked into his class room slaming the door behind him. His robes buillowing behind him.  
>"Well what do we have here? Another potter."<br>"Yes you do." Lyla replyed the potions master blankly.  
>"Well lets see if your as smartas him, shall we? What dose porcinine needles, snake venom, pigs tale and hatched wolfsbane create?"<br>"A simple Healing potion for minor scrapes and burns." Lyla said smugly with a smirk.  
>" I see you are smarter than him 20 points to Slytherin!"<br>For the rest of class Lyla simply doodled and didn' pay atention as she had already learned this potion.  
>At lunch Dumbldoe stood up to make an annoucment.<br>"These are the dates for quidditch try outs: Slytherin Wensday right after lunch, Griffendore Tommorrow at lunch, Ravenclaw Thursday after lunch and hufflpuff friday after breakfast. if you have classes you will be excused from them."  
>When Lyla heard this she was estatic. she would have to send a letter to her 'father' to send her the newst firbolt.<br>What people don't know is Lyla's adoptive parents are a rich wizarding family and that she she has a older stepbrother who is already 18, his name is James. He taught her how to play quidditch when she was only six and always have been an exceptional seeker.  
>All through out the day Lyla sat and did well in all of her classes and when she had a free period she wen into a cour yard to write her letter.<br>Dear,  
>Dad and mom. Quiddicht tryouts are on wensday and today is Sunday so if you could please send me the new firebolt before then that would be great. I got into Slytherin like there was any other choice but it took the hat half an hour to decide.<br>love,  
>Lyla That was she wrote. She didn't want to tell them about harry and the fight hey got into. So she took her owl out and sent it. Her owl was fast and and would have her broom by tomorrow at lunch.<br>"Hi Lyla." Came a voice from behind her and she knew it was her brother.  
>"What do you want harry.?" She asked without turning around.<br>"I want to know a little about you 'cause after all you are my sister."  
>" Fine, My favourit colors have always been blue silver and green, I have a stepbrother named james, I love quidditch and am an exalent seeker, I can speak parsoultough, My favourite animals are wolf, snake and a dragon, I like to read and i love muggle music. Do not tell anyone that. Now if yoou excuse me I have herboligy in 15 mineuts" And with that Lyla left an astonished harry potter standing there.<p>

Note: Please reveiw and like and stuff. Also sorry it was shorter.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I already told you I do not own anything so...yeah.

That night in the common room Lyla was talking to Draco About random stuff like school, quidditch, ect.  
>"So do you play Quidditch?" Lyla asked Draco.<br>"Yeah I do, but I don't think I will try out this year."  
>"Oh, why not?"<br>"Well for one it is practicly impossible to beat your scum of a brother."  
>"Oh really well i'm trying out for seeker, and belive me I will get that position and beat him so bad he will be in shock for a week!"<br>"If you can do that you will be my hero!"  
>This is how the rest of connversation went on until they went to bed that night. 'I think I like Draco Malfoy!' Lyla thought to herself. 'If me and him get together it will be the best, and it will piss harry right off.' Lyla fell asleep to these thoughts and dreamn't about winning in quidditch and the stupid look harry would have on his face.<br>***********

The Slytherins and griffendores were now in DADA. The new Proffeser mad eye moody was in fact FUCKING insane. the first class they had with himm a few days ago he used all three unforgivibles on a spiderr. But today he was mentle.  
>"Today we will be duleing! first up...POTTER AND POTTER, get up here and deul!" He barked at the potter twins.<br>Lyla walked up confident with her now trade mark 'Lyla Potter Smirk' and Harry walked up looking a little worryed.  
>they met each other in the middle of the set up space andheld up their wand in front of there face and bowed.<br>"Don't worry i'll go easy on you sis!" Harry wispered to Lyla.  
>"When will you lean I can look after myself!" Lyla asked him annoyed. Then they both walked to the other ends and got into there ready positon. Before Harry could through or even say a spell Lyla had lready used Expelliarmus and sent harry flying backwards and his wand out of his hand. "Serpensortia!" Lyla shouted and a very venomous snake appeared. She then started speaking Parsoultougne (A.N Whenever wods are in brakets when a person is speaking that means it is in Parsoulougne)<br>"(Attack Harry potter, Attack he boy who lived, Attack my brother!)" Lyla said in a snake like voice that only herself and harry understood. The snake started moving torwards harry.  
>"(no do not attack me! Go away frrom this place and neverr attack anyone!)" Harry said but when the snake did nothing but wen after him he picked up his wand.<br>"Expulso!" He and and the sanke exploded into little flakes.  
>"Why did you set a snake on me!" "Because it's a deul now stop complainig!" Lyla answered. She then shot the slug vommiting charm on harry who fell back and started vommiting slugs. The Slytherins including Draco laughed there heads off. This brought back bad memorys for ron and the rest of the trio.<br>"Lyla Potter wins Class dismissed! WEASLY, GRANGER take mister potter to the infermary!"  
>Mad eye moody said. Everyone exited the class room to go for lunch except the golden trio who took harry down to the inferamary.<br>"that was a mazing Lyla!" Exclaimed Draco as they entered the great hall. By this time everyone had aleady heard what Lyla did to her own twin brotther! Lyla and Draco sat down at the slytherin table and as soon as they did Lylas owl came flying into the hall carrying a broom shaped package. Nobody has ever seen er owl befor eso they were all wonderring who it was for. When the owl droped the package down to Lyla evyone was instantly curious. Lyla first picked up the letter.  
>Dear,<br>Lyla, here is the newst edition of the firbolt you wanted. I hope it is to you likeing. Good ob on getting into slytherin we are proud and hope you make the team.  
>Love,<br>Your father.  
>Lyla through the letter behind her and went to open the broom. After peeling off the brown paper she saw a broom with a slick shiny black handle with dark blue mixed in to the black withe name ingraved with gold, the brush part of the broom was green with silver swirling from the tip to the base.<br>"Perfect" she wispered to her self.  
>"POTTER HAS THE NEW FIREBOLT THAT ISN'T EVEN OUT YET!" Blaise zambini yelled across the great hall.<br>Harry, Ron and Hermione ran over to the Slytherin table along with a few others.  
>"How did you get that! It's not supposed to be out for months!" Ron exclaimed.<br>"My father sent it. He always only gets me the best. Because we can aford the best!" Lyla said to rron who was going pink with embarssement.  
>"Lyla that wasn't nice apoligize." Harry said to his sister.<br>"How many times do I have to tell you to leave alone? And I'm sorry that your family is to poor to get anything you weasle. Draco want to go flying?" Lyla replyed.  
>"Ya sure lets go we have a free period anyways." Draco said and they headed out side.<br>As soon as they were outside they mounted there brooms and were off. Lylas new firebolt was extreamly fast, but she had no problems controling it. She would do flips and sharp turns. Draco did the same struggling a little to keep up with her because he still had a Nimbus 2001 because his father refused to by him a new one until Slyherin won a game agains Griffendore weather he was on the team or not. The two would race eachoher and chase each other, it was good practice for Lyla because she wanted to be seeker. Eventualy they slowed down and were sitting on there brooms facing each other over the lake. Lyla had both her legs over one side. They grinned at each other and then Draco leaned and kissed her and she kissed back. All of the sudden an eagle flew in front of them causing Lyla to fall back off her broom and into the lake with a splash.  
>"Lyla! Lyla!" Draco called. When he saw her come up he was relived but she was suddenly pulled back down by the giant squid.<br>"I can't belive I am doing this!" Draco said and he grbed his wand and jumped into the lake from 20 feet above the water.  
>Draco held his brethe as he went under just in time to see Lyla struggling to get free from the beast and the she passed out from lack of air. Draco swam down to her useing a spell to get the squid to let her go. He then grabed her wrist and sawm her back onto the shore. She was still breathing, but she was knocked out he needed to take her to the hospital wing. Before he did he sent the brooms back there dorms in there trunks wih a flick of his wand. He then picked up a soaked Lyla Potter and sarted back to the castle.<p>

Note: Ho do you like he story so far.?


End file.
